Memory Alpha test Wiki
Test site for Memory Alpha changes/etc. Gallery testing File:A.I. Starfleet ADM.png|Admiral File:A.I. Starfleet CAPT.png|Captain File:A.I. Starfleet CMDR.png|Commander File:A.I. Starfleet LT CMDR.png|Lieutenant commander File:A.I. Starfleet LT.png|Lieutenant File:A.I. Starfleet LT JG.png|Lieutenant junior grade File:A.I. Starfleet ENS.png|Ensign File:A.I. Starfleet CREW.png|Crewman Video testing Go to and try to add this URL: :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qpH0hSTHkQo To see the error message. Note: Currently "youtube" tags can still upload a video. Some stuff. Some more stuff after blank lines. File:Star Trek Into Darkness (2013) - Teaser for Star Trek Into Darkness|Added by admin File:Star Trek Movie Trailer - Teaser|Check out that watermark and watch anything you want from IGN after the video File:Star Trek Theatrical Trailer|32 second ad that plays both before and after for 32 seconds of reviews in a video with a most unhelpful name List of videos that may meet the criteria *Star Trek category (not a "created" category so contains no subs for Star Trek material not categorized as just "Star Trek") *Star Trek Into Darkness category *Screenplay, Inc. *Paramount *IVA In-universe *File:Star Trek (2009) - Clip Answer me *File:Star Trek (2009) - Clip Enlist in Star Fleet *File:Star Trek (2009) - Clip Kirk meets McCoy *File:Star Trek (2009) - Clip Kirk meets Uhura *File:Star Trek (2009) - Clip Space jump *File:Star Trek (2009) - Clip What gives you the right? *File:Star Trek Alternate Realities Collective (2008) - Clip 3 *File:Star Trek Into Darkness (2013) - Clip Keep Going Scotty *File:Star Trek Into Darkness (2013) - Clip What Would Spock Do? *File:Star Trek Into Darkness (2013) - Clip Won't Fit Real world Film trailers *File:Star Trek (2009) - A short trailer for the J.J. Abrams directed version of this long standing sci-fi francise *File:Star Trek (2009) - Open-ended Trailer that revisits the earliest days of the original USS Enterprise crew members (same as below) *File:Star Trek (2009) - Post-street home video trailer for this sci-fi blockbuster (same as above and below) *File:Star Trek (2009) - Pre-street home video trailer for this sci-fi blockbuster (same as above) *File:Star Trek (2009) - Teaser trailer for upcoming space adventure prequel *File:Star Trek (2009) - Theatrical trailer for prequel to classic sci-fi series *File:Star Trek (2009) - This is the third trailer for the prequel to the classic sci-fi series, directed by JJ Abrams *File:Star Trek Into Darkness (2013) - Teaser for Star Trek Into Darkness *File:Star Trek Into Darkness (2013) - Theatrical Trailer 2 for Star Trek Into Darkness *File:Star Trek Into Darkness (2013) - Theatrical Trailer for Star Trek Into Darkness *File:Star Trek Into Darkness (2013) - TV Spot Big Game Teaser *File:Star Trek Into Darkness (2013) - TV Spot Sounds of Science *File:Star Trek Nemesis (2002) - Home Video Trailer *File:Star Trek The Motion Picture (1980) - Open-ended Trailer (e20882) Series trailers *File:Star Trek The Next Generation Season Two () - Home Video Trailer for Star Trek The Next Generation - Season Two *File:Star Trek The Next Generation The Next Level (2012) - Home Video Trailer for Star Trek The Next Generation - The Next Level Featurette *File:Star Trek (2009) - Interview Chris Pine "On his character James T. Kirk" *File:Star Trek (2009) - Interview Zachary Quinto "On Spock and Kirk's relationship" *File:Star Trek (2009) - Interview Zoe Saldana "On her character Nyota Uhuru" *File:Star Trek Into Darkness (2013) - Featurette First Look *File:Star Trek Season One (Remastered Edition) (2007) - Featurette The Birth Of A Timeless Legacy - George Takei Discusses Mr. Sulu *File:Star Trek CinemaCon - Alice Eve Interview *File:Star Trek CinemaCon - Chris Pine Interview *File:Star Trek CinemaCon - Damon LIndelof Interview *File:Star Trek CinemaCon - John Cho Interview *File:Star Trek CinemaCon - Zachary Quinto Interview *File:Star Trek Into Darkness - Bones Character Profile *File:Star Trek Into Darkness - Carol Character Profile *File:Star Trek Into Darkness - Exclusive iTunes Extra Featurette - Two Enemies *File:Star Trek Into Darkness - JJ's Vision *File:Star Trek Into Darkness - Kirk Profile Featurette *File:Star Trek Into Darkness - Scotty Character Profile *File:Star Trek Into Darkness - Sulu Character Profile